Vies de mères
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: De petits moments volés à des familles pas vraiment comme les autres...
1. Dernier jour avant d'être mères

\--

Série: The 100

Parents: Clarke et Lexa

\--

-Il est adorable ! fit remarquer Octavia d'une voix de bisounours. Regardez sa peau, elle a l'air toute douce.

-Son nez... il est normal ?

-Oui, Murphy, son nez est normal.

-Comment pourrions-nous en être sûrs ? Je suis d'accord avec John, ce nez n'est pas net. Les filles devraient vérifier la qualité du produit avant de le prendre à jamais. On est certain que ce pauvre petit ne s'est pas cassé le nez en tombant du camion ?

-Raven !!!

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas tombé du camion, les filles l'adoptent.

-Je me doute bien, c'était une blague !

-Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de cette manière comme si Lex' et moi n'étions pas dans la pièce à côté avec la porte ouverte ?

Clarke rentra dans son salon, un plateau chargé de verres à digestifs en mains. Elle portait un tablier coloré et fleuri sur un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon partiellement défait haut sur son crâne, son sourire était resplendissant. Elle observait ses amis avec bonne humeur. Ceux-ci étaient tous assis autour de la table basse du salon, et plus précisément autour de la photo de Kamil, petit polonais blond aux yeux bruns.

Octavia s'émerveillait de ses petites menottes et de ses yeux ouverts. Bellamy souriait en regardant la photo sous de différents angles. Anya l'observait religieusement, pas certaine de quoi dire alors que Murphy et Raven monopolisaient le temps de parole en balançant des idioties.

Derrière Clarke arrivait Lexa, habillée d'un jean clair et d'un sous-pull bleu clair. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient tranquillement sur ses épaules au rythme de sa cadence assurée. Elle, ne souriait pas autant que sa partenaire. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Raven qui fit une moue disant clairement "aïe, j'ai dit une bêtise ? C'était pas fait exprès !".

-Alors, vos stupides remarques mises de côté, que pensez-vous de notre petit Kamil ? demanda Clarke avec enthousiasme en s'installant sur l'un de ses canapés entre Octavia et Anya.

Lexa lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de distribuer les verres à ses amies. Elle avait beau être en mouvement, toute sa concentration était pour les réponses de ses amis.

-Mis à part le prénom très... polonais ?

-Bellamy ! Sa mère lui a donné un prénom à la naissance, c'est important de respecter ce genre de choses.

-Okay, okay... mes excuses.

-Il est mignon.

-J'aime bien ses bouclettes blondes...

-Malgré son nez, il reste beau gosse.

-N'importe quoi ! Son nez est parfait.

-En tout cas l'apéritif est excellent. Merci pour le verre, Lex' !

-Pas de quoi, ma belle.

-C'est un nez de caractère, je dirais...

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu as déjà une analyse du nez de notre futur bébé, John... s'amusa Clarke.

-Franchement, ça nous réchauffe le coeur ! compléta Lexa en échangeant un sourire complice avec sa jolie blonde. Elles savaient toutes les deux que leur ami pouvait être extrêmement intelligent, mais seulement quand il fournissait un minimum d'effort.

-Moi je l'aime bien, ce gosse.

-Ah, Anya ! Enfin quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'on veut entendre. Merci !!!

-Mais je n'arrête pas de répéter la même chose depuis plus de quinze minutes ! s'exclama Octavia.

-On sait, O', fit diplomatiquement Clarke. Mais on est tous habitué à ta gentillesse et ton tact.

-Je n'aurais pas pu mieux le formuler, renchérit Lexa d'une voix trop enthousiaste pour paraître sincère -ce qui était fait exprès.

Octavia adressa un "fuck" très clair à son amie qui prit un air offusqué :

-Octavia ! Pas devant le bébé !!!

Une série de rires en découla et Lexa sourit, fière de l'effet de sa petite blague. Debout, elle entama son verre de digestif. Il lui brûla la gorge et lui arracha une petite grimace... ce que Bellamy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Je suis le seul à avoir vu mama Woods s'étouffer avec son calvados ?

-Non... sourit espièglement Clarke en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre.

-Sista... soupira mélancoliquement Anya. Et moi qui croyais que je serais la première "mama Woods"!

Lexa envoya un petit clin d'œil à sa grande soeur.

-C'était sans compter mes doigts magiques ma beauté.

Nouvel éclat de rire alors que Clarke haussait les sourcils, l'air de dire "et puis quoi encore". Évidemment, quelqu'un le remarqua...

-Ohla ! Clarke n'a pas l'air trop d'accord avec ce que tu affirmes !

-Qu...? (Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la principale intéressé) Clarke ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Raven ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils et un échange de regards assez amusant entre elles deux s'ensuivit. Lexa semblait sur le point de vraiment se vexer alors que Clarke s'exaspérait de la teneur de cette conversation sans pour autant trouver les mots. Ce qu'elle finit quand même par faire, plus de quinze secondes plus tard.

-Rhooo, finit-elle par dire. Regarde notre petit Kamil plutôt que de râler ! On l'adopte demain. Notre bébé ! Notre petit garçon à nous. Ça ne te donne pas envie de me sourire, ça ?

À ces mots elle se leva, prit la photo et s'approcha de sa compagne. Elle colla son ventre contre le flanc de Lexa, dégagea ses cheveux pour lui permettre une meilleure vision et glissa sa main droite dans le bas de son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Elle embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue de Lexa qui restait toujours aussi stoïque. La brune retira doucement la photo de la main de Clarke et l'observa un moment. Un sourire discret mais attendri se dessina alors sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tu sais bien que je prends terriblement mon pied avec toi... murmura Clarke à son oreille, d'une voix rauque. Ne laisse pas cette perverse de Raven te faire douter de ça. Jamais...

Lexa finit par tourner le visage vers sa partenaire, un sourire fier en coin. Puis son ego prit soudainement beaucoup moins de place. Les yeux de Clarke étaient si beaux, pétillants... elle aurait aimé plonger en eux, ne jamais en resortir. Cette femme était parfaite. Ce caractère bienveillant, doux, attentionné. Ces yeux clairs, ce sourire honnête et réparateur. Et puis ce physique, juste magnifique, avec ces rondeurs et ces imperfections. Lexa n'avait qu'un souhait, construire sa vie avec elle. La faire se sentir belle, la faire sourire, la faire briller chaque jour de sa vie ! Lui offrir tout ce qu'elle avait pour construire quelque chose de durable. Une vie ensemble. Elles avaient déjà un appartement, un groupe d'amis tel une famille, un canapé familial. Demain, l'adoption serait finalisée. Kamil rentrerait, définitivement, avec elles, chez eux. Chez eux.

Lexa se l'imaginait très bien vivre ici, il était déjà venu plusieurs fois pour des "essais". Elle s'imaginait ses premiers mots, assis sur le tapis du salon. Les fois où il courrait jusqu'à la cheminée pour voir ce que St Nicolas lui avait apporter. Elle le voyait râler en faisant ses devoirs dans sa chambre déjà aménagée. Elle le voyait les supplier, Clarke et elle, pour avoir un chien rien qu'à lui alors qu'ils partageaient un repas autour de leur table. Elle le voyait leur demander un petit frère pour Noël, deux mois avant décembre. Elle s'imaginait son sourire alors qu'il "ferait l'avion" avec l'une de ses mères. Elle le voyait vivre ici et elle le voyait être heureux.

Lexa n'était plus stoïque. Son sourire éclairait les mètres alentours et ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur sans nom.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé, Clarke.

C'était probablement la plus belle phrase que Lexa avait jamais prononcé. D'ailleurs elle fit sourire Clarke comme rarement.

-Il sera heureux, je le jure.

Le regard de la jolie blonde pétilla de plus belle, elle serra un peu plus fort sa compagne contre elle.

-Je te crois, Lex' ! Sans hésiter. Je te crois.

Elles scellèrent cette promesse d'un baiser si délicat qu'il n'en était presque pas un. Leurs lèvres n'avaient fait que s'effleurer, pourtant Lexa sentait en elle un niveau de plénitude jamais atteint auparavant.

Elles allaient avoir un enfant. Kamil serait leur enfant... Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux.

\--

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Ceci n'est pas le début d'une histoire en tant que tel, mais le début d'un recueil d'OS (je compléterai ce recueil quand l'envie et l'inspi me prennent).

Quel est le thème de ce recueil ? Des moments de vie piqués au hasard à des familles. Pas n'importe quelles familles ! Des familles LGBT. Je pense principalement à des parents lesbiens (Clexa, Herminny, Tibette,...) mais je suis ouverte à de nouvelles propositions. De toute façon, si ça ne me parle pas, je peux n'écrire qu'un seul OS.

De manière plus détaillée, les mêmes couples reviendront fréquemment, avec les mêmes persos et le même contexte. Ce sera juste des moments différents de leur vie. Il est donc fort possible que vous voyiez Kamil grandir et le Clexa prendre en expérience (vieillir), par exemple !

N'hésitez pas à me demander des ships, des situations ou quoi que ce soit, et à me donner votre avis sur le concept ou, tout simplement, sur cette OS.

Merci d'avance et à la prochaine !


	2. Le gros mot

Et oui ! Déjà (et encore) une autre ! J'évacue le stress du blocus en écrivant.

Bonne lecture !

\--

Série: Carmilla

Parents: Carmilla et Laura

\--

-Maman, maman ! Mamaaaaaan !!!

Le cri de son fils fit sursauter Carmilla qui se coupa le bout de doigt avec son peleur à patates. Le sang se mit immédiatement à gicler.

-Merde, Thomas ! Ne fais plus ça.

-Faire quoi, maman ? demanda doucement le garçon en s'installant avec difficulté sur la chaise haute face à sa mère. Du haut de ses six ans, il était visiblement trop petit pour ce genre de sport haut niveau.

-Cuisiner des cupcakes, quoi d'autre ? ironisa la brune en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour mettre son doigt sous l'eau. Bon, je m'excuse… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le sang, Thomas. Ça me met sur les nerfs.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! Même que m'man dit que t'es une froussarde !

-Ah oui ? M'man dit ça ?

Le garçon acquiesça avec entrain, fier d'améliorer la communication au sein de sa famille. Sa mère l'observa un moment avant de sourire. Elle éteignit l'évier et pansa son doigt d'un sparadrap avant de rejoindre son fils à table et de continuer à préparer ses pommes de terre.

-Alors, qu'as-tu jugé d'assez important pour que ça vaille le coup que je me vide de mon sang ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir saisi. Ses sourcils châtains broussailleux le devinrent encore plus et ses petites lèvres formèrent une moue bizarre.

-Pas compris…

-Quel est le problème ?

-Ah ! C'est 'milie ! Elle m'a dit un gros mot !

-Elle a dit un gros mot ou elle t'a insulté ?

-Elle m'a insulté, affirma Thomas en hochant énergiquement de la tête.

-Bon… Carmilla soupira avant de servir un petit sourire à son fils. Va la chercher, dis-lui que Laura l'appelle.

-Mais… m'man est pas en train de faire les courses ?

-Tu connais ta grande soeur, elle ne descendra pas si elle sait que je l'appelle. Allez, fonce.

Le petit châtain acquiesça, sauta de sa chaise et partit en courant chercher " 'milie". Carmilla sourit. Ce petit était vraiment comme Laura, sans aucun doute. Son incapacité à se taire trop longtemps, son énergie débordante, son grand coeur irraisonnable. Quand à Émilie, elle était le portrait craché de Carmilla. Autant au niveau caractère que physique. Leur répartie terrible, leur humour noir, leur côté sombre, indifférent… explosif. Émilie était exactement comme Carmilla, enfant. Heureusement, si elle suivait le schéma de sa mère, ça irait en s'arrangeant. La dernière étape pour définitivement la calmer sera "tomber amoureuse". Bon… sachant que Émilie n'avait que treize ans, Carmilla avait encore le temps de s'acharner.

-Maman… ? Je croyais que c'était m'man qui voulait me voir.

-Il paraît que tu as insulté ton petit frère, Émilie ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Sa mère lui fit signe de s'asseoir, se donnant l'air le plus autoritaire possible. Émilie obéit et se posa sur le siège le plus opposé. Carmilla lui jeta un regard entre deux coups de peleur.

-Tu connais la règle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Cinq euros à chaque fois que tu insultes ton petit frère...

-Oui.

-Tu es descendue avec l'argent ou tu espérais que je te pardonne ?

-J'espérais rien.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'argent ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Carmilla soupira à nouveau et offra un nouveau regard à sa fille.

-Quel gros mot Thomas a-t-il mérité et pourquoi, cette fois ?

Émilie fit mine de ne pas vouloir répondre mais l'air sévère (mais toujours souriant, ce qui était étrange) de sa mère l'en dissuada assez vite. La jeune fille murmura alors sa réponse sans articuler.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, répète un peu ?

-Gros débile...

-Gros débile ? Waw, quelle transcendante insulte. Et pour quelles raisons ?

-Parce que c'est qu'un gros débile !

-Tu as bien préparé ton argumentaire, à ce que je vois. Autre chose ?

-Je veux voir mon avocat.

Carmilla se retint de rire. Elle ne réussit que partiellement car sa réponse fut accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

-Tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule, pour le coup, ma belle.

-Je dois descendre cinq euros, alors ? Pour de vrai ? C'est un peu cher. Tu sais bien que c'est la crise.

-En effet, sourit une nouvelle fois Carm'. Essaye de voir le positif, ça ira directement dans le pot commun.

-Mais, imagine... et si Thomas l'a vraiment méritée, son insulte ?

-Alors tu devras descendre cinq euros.

-Non, tu comprends pas... s'il l'a vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ mérité ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut voir le prix au rabais.

Le terme utilisé par sa fille fit sourire intérieurement Carmilla qui se força à nouveau à garder ça discret.

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas comment, personnellement.

-Deux euros ?

-Cinq euros.

-Deux et demi ? C'est un bon compromis entre zéro et cinq, ça !

Carmilla se força à garder sa voix neutre et non amusée.

-Cinq.

-Trois ?

-Toujours cinq.

-T'es sûre ? Pas trois ?

 _Quelle persévérance..._

-Sûre et certaine, ça fera cinq euros.

-Quatre ?

-Cinq.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît !

-Cinq...

-Quatre et demi ? C'est mon dernier mot !

Carmilla fit une pause dans ses patates et, lassée, elle observa sa fille. Celle-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants, elle faisait battre ses paupièrs à un rythme effrayant et ses lèvres formaient une moue étrange. La pauvre, elle fournissait tellement d'efforts...

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Va pour quatre-et-demi.

Émilie eut d'abord l'air super contente,- elle avait gagné !!!- puis elle réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement et une grimace de colère déforma ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas juste !

Carmilla eut une Xème fois envie de rire. La persévérance de la gamine aurait pu mettre à bout n'importe qui, mais pas elle. Non, Carm' trouvait simplement la situation extrêmement cocasse. Elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait encore pouvoir sortir sa fille. Et oui, elle avait le recul nécessaire pour ça.

-Comment ça, "ce n'est pas juste" ? On vient à l'instant de faire précisément ce que tu voulais ! Baisser les prix.

-Tu n'aimes même pas cette règle ! C'est m'man qui y tient tellement.

-Nous sommes un couple. Ses décisions sont les miennes et inversément.

-Alors prends la décision de ne pas me punir ! C'est tout simple !

Cette fois-ci Carmilla rit ouvertement.

-Bien essayé ma jolie.

-Allez... je sais que tu détestes cette règle. Tu trouves que les insultes renforcent le caractère ! Que ça aide à apprendre que le monde n'est pas bisounoursé !

-Je... comment sais-tu ça ? Tu étais censée être au lit quand j'ai eu cette discussion avec Laura.

Émilie sembla un instant déstabilisée, pas sûre de quoi répondre. Elle finit par faire un geste de main dans l'air comme si c'était sans importance.

-Ce n'est pas ça le sujet. Je te parle d'indépendance, moi ! Prends ta place dans ce couple, laisse ta marque, affirme-toi ! Tes opinions valent ceux de m'man, il faut que tu croies en toi ! Je suis prête à t'aider dans cette démarche. Faisons la première étape ensemble ! Je te soutiens de tout coeur.

-Qu...?

-Ton avis compte ! Toi, tu comptes ! Tu trouves que j'ai le droit de dire des gros mots ? Alors vas-y, fonce ! Punis-moi pas !

- _Ne me punis pas,_ la corrigea automatiquement Carmilla.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. On a besoin d'avoir un impact sur les choses ! On a notre mot à dire !

Émilie était essoufflée. Elle observa attentivement sa mère, guettant une réaction. Celle-là finit enfin par arriver: Carm' sourit.

-Merci pour ton beau speech, Luther King. C'était très inspirant, je t'assure. Bon, en attendant... tu reviens avec tes cinq euros avant le souper ?

-Et, merde !

-Celui-là sera gratuit, c'est cadeau. Monte vite avant de sortir d'autres méchants mots.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Carmilla observa sa fille quitter la pièce en râlant, les pieds raclant le sol.

C'est le moment que choisit Laura pour arriver, deux sacs de course plein les bras.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Émilie, m'chou ? demanda-t-elle distraitement en déposant les sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

-Elle s'est plus disputé avec moi qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis, sourit Carmilla en accueillant avec plaisir les lèvres de sa compagne pour un doux baiser. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Tu parles, la caissière du magasin m'a encore engueulée pour rien. Je comprends pas son problème, à elle...

-Moi non plus.

-Et toi ?

-Tu dis à nos enfants que je suis une froussarde ?

-Euh... je vais aller voir Émilie, hein ? Merci pour le repas, tu gères, ma poupée.

Sur ce, elle prit la fuite. Ses pieds claquaient déjà contre les marches des escaliers alors que Carmilla la rappelait.

-Laura ! Laura, c'est trop facile, ça ! Reviens !

Il était trop tard.

Amusée, Carmilla secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et soupira, avant de se remettre à peler ses patates. Elle passa encore cinq bonnes minutes à sa tâche avant de voir apparaître des cheveux châtains ébouriffés de l'autre côté de la table.

-Thomas...

Le garçon passa sous la table et vint s'accrocher affectueusement à la jambe de sa mère.

-Ça va, maman ?

-Oui, Thomas.

Content, le petit garçon serra encore plus la jambe de Carm' contre son torse.

-Thomas...?

-Oui, maman ?

-Veille à ne plus être un gros débile, la prochaine fois que tu es près de ta soeur.

-Okay... au fait, maman: qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "débile" ?

Une énième fois ce jour-là, Carmilla eut envie d'exploser de rire. Elle ne se retint pas, cette fois.

\--

Votre avis, votre avis, votre avis !


	3. Papa nous a quittés

Petit rappel, tous les OS sont des AUs !

\--

Livres : Harry Potter

Parents : c'est compliqué

\--

Il faisait sombre, le soleil avait disparu derrière de denses nuages gris. Les gens étaient vêtus de noir et de gris foncé, les parapluies couvraient chaque tête. Le ciel entier sembla trembler, l'orage grondait.

Hermione était en retard à l'enterrement. Elle essaya de se frayer un passage entre les invités, la petite Rose dans le creux de son bras droit. Tout le monde semblait la dévisager et la juger, elle fit de son mieux pour éviter tout regard. Bientôt elle arriva à la première ligne. Le cercueil de Ron était là, juste sous ses yeux.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, le père de sa fille, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé puis qu'elle avait quitté. Mort, entre quatre planches. Entre huit planches, pour être plus précis.

Hermione déglutit alors que l'émotion montait en elle. Elle serra imperceptiblement plus fort Rose contre elle. La petite fille n'avait pas deux mois et elle perdait son père... Un bête accident de voiture. Un stupide accident de voiture, plutôt.

Hermione détourna le regard du trou et du prêtre qui récitait quelques paroles, son regard tomba sur toute une série de chevelures flamboyantes. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges... ils se tenaient très serrés les uns aux autred, tous autour de Molly qui sanglotait lourdement. Seule Ginny manquait à l'appel. Hermione ignorait où elle était, elle espérait juste que la jolie rousse allait bien.

Alors elle se tourna et, juste à sa droite, elle vit Harry. Les lunettes de son meilleure ami était embuées, il pleurait en silence. Il avait enfilé un beau costume trois pièces entièrement noir. Malgré la situation, Hermione se sentit soulagée de retrouver son ami. Elle s'avança discrètement vers lui et, quand il le remarqua, il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit un sourire incroyablement triste.

-Coucou, Hermione. Salut, Rose...

Il laissa son doigt caresser la joue du nourisson emmitouflé dans de chauds draps bleus et son air se fit plus mélancolique. Ensuite il serra brièvement Hermione contre lui. Pas de trop, car Rose devait encore pouvoir respirer.

-Ça va, toi ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son amie des yeux.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu... est-ce que tu sais où est Ginny ? Elle n'est pas venue ?

-Si, si... Il y avait un problème avec les roses, il en manquait. Elle est partie il y a dix minutes en racheter.

-Je vois...

-Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, ce matin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a préféré dormir au Terrier, depuis qu'elle a appris... le... le...

Les mots "décès de Ron" ne voulaient pas sortir, ça faisait trop mal.

-La nouvelle. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Contrairement à tous les gens ici...

Harry soupira tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

-La situation entre Ron et toi était compliquée mais elle n'a en rien provoqué cet accident.

Hermione observa un instant son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé hériter de sa sagesse... ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui.

-Hermione ? S'il-te-plaît, crois moi. Ron et toi vous êtes aimés trois ans, tu es tombée enceinte de ce joli bébé. Vous l'avez fait ensemble. Mais tu es tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... sa soeur. Vous vous êtes séparés d'un commun accord. Il est mort sept mois plus tard, Hermione. Sept mois ! Un camionneur suicidaire. Utilise ta grosse tête, comment ces deux événements pourraient bien être liés ? Ginevra n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Et puis rappelle-toi ! Elle a aussi quitté quelqu'un pour toi. Tu t'imagines ? J'aurais pu mourir il y a deux jours.

Cette remarque sembla faire rire le noireau mais ne fit même pas sourire Hermione. Elle tourna sa tête vers Rose. Elle n'avait connu son père que deux mois, et ce n'était même pas à temps plein... Bien sûr, elle avait Ginny qui était comme une deuxième mère. Ginny, qui l'avait accompagnée dans chaque étape de sa grossesse. Ginny qui avait embrassé son ventre arrondi en murmurant "je t'aime" au petit. Ginny qui grognait quand on disait qu'elle était la tante de l'enfant qu'elle éduquait avec Hermione. Ginny qui avait changé probablement plus de couches qu'Hermione et qui avait eu droit aux premiers sourires de Rose.

Ginny qui venait de perdre son frère.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, ses yeux rétrécirent et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, glaçant sa peau au passage. Harry passa sa main autour de ses épaules et la pressa doucement contre lui.

-Tu sais... on avait parlé, lui et moi, y a moins d'un mois. De manière sérieuse.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Ce jour-là, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait pardonné. Il ne t'en voulait pas. À vrai dire, il n'en voulait même pas à Gin, tu t'imagines ? Son bonheur d'être le père de Rose surpassait tout le reste à ses yeux.

-C'était un type bien...

-Oui. Et puis il était content de t'avoir eue dans sa vie. Tu vois, on a été à l'école ensemble... on était les meilleurs amis au monde ! Il t'aimait, mais il était persuadé qu'au fond, il ne te méritait pas vraiment. Avoir été avec toi pendant trois ans... Il m'a dit que c'était les plus belles années de sa vie. Pas seulement parce que tu es merveilleuse mais parce qu'il savait que ça ne durerait pas et qu'il en a profité un max'. C'est comme moi ! Au fond, on sait tous que Ginny était trop bien pour moi.

Mais pas trop bien pour Hermione... Celle-ci grinça des dents. Elle avait du souffrir pour "mériter" Ginny. Tomber amoureuse d'une fille qu'on croyait inaccessible n'était pas des plus faciles. Ron avait compris les sentiments d'Hermione avant celle-ci. Les interminables disputes qui avaient suivi... C'était presque comme si Ron cherchait à pousser Hermione à aller chercher Ginny. C'est donc une Hermione Granger hyper motivée qui s'était présentée à l'appart que partageaient Harry et sa copine. En la voyant, le tempérament de feu de Ginny Weasley avait explosé. Comment osait-elle venir ici ? La tenter, tenter le diable ?!? L'énorme dispute avait fini en une nuit torride qui avait tout clarifié.

Enfin bref... Hermione avait d'autres choses à penser.

-C'est violent ce que tu dis, Harry. Il n'est pas question de mériter qui que ce soit.

Harry eut un petit sourire, une vague de mélancolie et d'amusement.

-Non, bien sûr... Tiens, voilà Gin.

En effet, la jeune femme arrivait. Elle avait au moins une trentaine de roses en mains, les pétales étaient à hauteur de son menton. La belle rousse avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon assez lâche et elle était entièrement habillée de bleu foncé. Ses traits étaient sérieux, sa peau pâle. Oui, c'est vrai... Peu de gens méritaient Ginevra Weasley.

Elle vit d'abord Harry, lui sourit tendrement. Puis son regard tomba sur Hermione et immédiatement après sur Rose. Son pas se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle s'approchait du nourrisson. Son grand tas de roses l'empêchait de s'approcher de trop de la petite mais elle lui fit un sourire si grand qu'il fit rire et Rose, et Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, observait attentivement la femme de sa vie. Allait-elle bien ? Comment vivait-elle la disparition de son frère ? Aucun moyen de le savoir.

Au bout d'un moment "grimaces" entre Ginny et Rose, Hermione déposa doucement sa main sur le bras de sa partenaire. Celle sursauta au contact, comme si elle avait oublié la présence de sa copine. Elle redressa la tête pour que son regard croise celui d'Hermione.

-Salut, dit-elle sans sourire.

-Coucou... Hermione essaya un sourire mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

Ginny ne dit rien un moment, son regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je suis désolée pour ton meilleur ami, finit-elle par dire, la voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux.

À ces mots Harry serra Hermione plus fort contre lui. Ils avaient perdu Ron. Leur meilleur ami...

-Et je suis désolée pour ton frère. Tellement désolée, si tu savais...

Ginny fit une petite grimace quand elle entendit ces mots.

-Il paraît que le camionneur a survécu. Alors qu'il voulait mourir... Ron voulait vivre.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, Ginny fit persister le silence entre elles. Son regard restait perdu dans le vide, sa main posée sur le coeur de Rose comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la petite soit bien en vie. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione d'un mouvement presque brusque.

-On se voit ce soir. Je dois te laisser, ma famille a besoin de moi.

Alors elle s'en alla sans un regard. Cette phrase brisa le coeur de Hermione car elle sous-entendait qu'elle, et Rose par extension, ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille. Harry dut comprendre la situation puisqu'il attira son amie encore plus près contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait. Ron était mort. Ron était mort... Ron, son meilleur ami... Le monde était en train de s'effondrer.

\--

Rose s'était elle aussi effondrée, mais cette fois c'était dans son berceau, une tute en bouche. Hermione la tenait à bout de bras alors que, de l'autre main, elle essayait de fermer la porte de son appartement derrière elle à clé.

-Ah ben voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt, râla-t-elle une fois que le "clic" distinctif de la porte verrouillée se fit entendre. Elle passa dans le salon mais ne s'y arrêta pas, déterminée à tomber comme une masse dans son lit.

-Ma belle, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que la pédiatre nous a conseillé mais on va dormir ensemble, cette nuit... j'espère que tu ne me laisseras pas, toi. Ça ferait beaucoup, en trois jours. J'ai plus envie d'être seule.

Rose ne répondit rien -sa technique préférée- et elles rentrèrent dans la chambre.

-Je peux remédier à ce problème si tu préfères.

-Ah !

Le cri de surprise manqua de réveiller Rose que Hermione manqua de lâcher au sol.

-Merde, Ginny ! J'ai failli lâcher Rose...

Hermione inspira un coup, déposa le berceau puis se tourna vers Ginny qui était debout devant leur garde-robe. Elle ne souriait pas.

-Oui ! Mais vu que tu es merveilleuse tu ne l'as pas laissée tomber

Hermione fronça les sourcils. À quoi elle jouait ? La bonne humeur dans le regard de Ginny retomba et elle fit une petite moue.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est bon, elle va bien.

-Non... non ! Je suis désolée, pas que pour ça. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été avec toi. Je suis...

-Arrête, ton frère était mort.

-Allez, tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être de ta famille.

Une nouvelle fois Hermione haussa les sourcils. C'était n'importe quoi. La rousse devait disjoncter à cause de la tristesse.

-Je... essaya de continuer Ginny mais l'attitude de Hermione la perturbait. Elle finit par balancer ses mains en l'air, signe d'abandon. Rose a perdu son père, aujourd'hui ! Ronald n'est plus là. Je crois que je dois en tirer des leçons. Je... j'en ai tiré des leçons. Perdre un membre proche de ma famille, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Toute cette douleur... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça me ferait de te perdre. Ou de perdre Rose. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de me l'imaginer. C'était comme de perdre une partie de moi. Je t'aime tellement !

-Je sais.

-Mais Rose... je me suis attachée à elle. Tellement, tellement plus que juste une tante s'attache à sa nièce. Je l'aime et je veux que les gens le sachent ! Je veux faire partie intégrante de sa vie ! Je veux que si tu meures elle m'ait moi ! Je veux t'aimer et que ça se sache ! Que tout soit officiel !

-Tu veux... que l'on se marie ?

-Ahah, nooon ! Oh, désolée pour ce rire si franc. Je peux comprendre que ça t'ait vexée. Enfin bref... tu sais bien que je ne veux pas me marier. Mon amour pour toi est trop fort pour que je ressente le besoin de nous mettre une bague au doigt. Enfin bon... je m'occupe énormément de Rose. Je vis avec vous et je m'occupe de vous deux comme le ferait le membre d'un couple. Comme le ferait une mère.

-Oh ! Tu veux...

-L'adopter.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis trois jours ?

Ginny acquiesça, ce grand sourire ridicule toujours aux lèvres.

-C'est un peu ma fille, non ?

-C'est totalement ta fille Gin'.

\--

Merci pour la review que vous vous apprêtez à mettre !


	4. Il pleut, ses fesses sont gersées mais

Bonjour à tous !

Ma dernière OS n'a pas été accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce que j'accepte totalement. Des fois c'est juste parce que vous ne shippez pas (ce qui n'est grave en aucun point) soit il y a un autre problème... que vous n'expliquez pas. Parlez-en !!!! Que je puisse le modifier, rectifier le tir, m'améliorer ! Je ne m'offense pas facilement. Bien sûr je ne généralise pas, au moins la moitié de "mes reviewers" sont toujours très constructifs !

Aussinon, encore merci à Alagnia qui me relit encore et toujours !

Petit rappel : les personnages de cet OS sont les mêmes que ceux du tout premier. Clarke, Lexa et Kamil, donc ! Voyons comment il s'est "intégré".

Bonne lecture.

\--

Série : The 100

Parents : Clarke et Lexa

\--

-Oh, non ! Il pleut…

Clarke était couchée sur le flanc, dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Vêtue d'un pyjama trop large, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux un peu bouffis. Dans son dos, nue comme un vers, Lexa était sur le dos et fixait le plafond. Son réveil remontait à trop peu de temps, elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand elle entendit la voix rauque de Clarke, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi est-ce un problème, cette pluie?

-Kamil…

Lexa fronça les sourcils. En quoi le simple nom de leur fils pouvait-il exprimer un problème ? La jolie brune se hissa sur son coude droit pour se rapprocher de sa partenaire. De son autre bras elle caressa doucement le bras de Clarke pardessus le tissu de son pull. Elle dégagea les cheveux de son oreille, s'en approcha et murmura doucement…

-Je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, ma belle… Une journée pluvieuse veut dire une matinée au lit, non ? Et il n'y a rien de plus délicieux que toi et moi, dans ce lit, occupées à…

-Non.

Surprise, Lexa recula un peu. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre… avait-elle raté un épisode ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que Kamil était mort hier, et elle aurait eu trop de peine, son cerveau aurait préféré l'oublier ? Il y avait sûrement quelque chose.

Clarke se tourna pour se retrouver face à sa compagne qui avait l'air un peu effrayée. Elle eut un petit rire, amusée par cette réaction.

-Du calme, Lex'… La pluie est un problème pour Kamil.

-Il n'y est pas allergique, à ce que je sache ! plaisanta la brune avec un grand sourire. Sa blonde lui tira la langue avant de lui taper l'arrière du crâne. Lexa fit mine d'avoir mal, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une scène mais l'air éminemment sérieux de Clarke la calma.

-Espèce de poisson rouge ! On était censées faire une balade avec lui au parc, je le lui avais promis.Il va être déçu, maintenant...

-Tu…il.. ?

Lexa prit un peu de recul, ses yeux élargis. Elle avait envie d'exploser de rire mais elle se retint. Ça pourrait vexer Clarke, il faudra être diplomate.

-Okay, ma puce. On va remettre les pendules à l'heure, tu veux bien ?Super ! Commençons. Tout d'abord, personne n'a dit qu'il pleuvrait toute la journée, cette fameuse balade est encore faisable. Ensuite… Kae a trois mois, Clarke. Si par miracle il a compris ta promesse d'hier, il l'a très probablement déjà oubliée. De plus je suis certaine que le concept de promesse lui échappe complètement…

-Lexa Woods ! s'écria Clarke en se redressant brusquement.

La nommée plissa les yeux, plus qu'amusée par l'air consterné de sa partenaire mais aussi curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait encore entendre.

-Oui ?

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Nous voulons traiter notre enfant comme un être humain à part entière ! C'est pourquoi la communication n'est absolument pas négligeable. Et puis... pourrais-tu envisager ne pas tenir tes promesses auprès d'un être humain qui a confiance en toi ?

-Non mais…

-Alors pourquoi le faire à Kamil ? Nous voulons instaurer de bonnes valeurs à notre enfant, Lexa, c'est ce que nous voulons.

-Oui.

-On est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr.

Lexa se retenait difficilement de pouffer. Clarke la regardait avec un tel sérieux, une telle consternation ! Il fallait rester sérieux. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Clarke quitte le lit.

-Bon... sur ce je vais aller le voir. Okay ?

-Évidemment...

Clarke sortit du lit, ébouriffa un coup ses cheveux puis s'avança vers la porte.

-Clarke ? l'appela Lexa avant que sa compagne disparaisse, avec son ton le plus sérieux possible.

-Oui, bébé ?

-Je suis désolée d'avoir pu laisser entendre que l'éducation de Kamil ne m'importait pas...

Bien sûr, c'était une plaisanterie mais apparemment la jolie blonde ne le comprit pas comme tel. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire miséricordieux et bienveillant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lex'... on se voit en bas ?

-J'arrive.

Clarke quitta presque aussitôt la pièce, laissant derrière elle une Lexa au coeur explosé par l'envie de rire.

-Ohlala, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, Clarkie... soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur son matelas et elle laissa enfin son abdomen se libérer. Un rire très clair, gardé assez discret. Sa fatigue avait disparu, sa journée avait commencé.

Tiens, en parlant de journée qui commence... comment avait été le début de journée de Kamil ? Avait-il bien dormi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait trotté dans sa tête dès le réveil ? Lexa n'arrivait pas à attendre que son fils puisse parler. Ils communiqueraient ! D'abord ce serait sommaire, élémentaire, un peu pataud puis, peu à peu, les discussions prendraient en intérêt. Quoi que... Lexa pourrait écouter Kamil parler de n'importe quoi et toujours le trouver intéressant. Ses amis des scouts, ce que son prof lui avait appris à l'école, la position précise de son poignet quand il s'endormait et quand il se réveillait. Pour l'instant toute discussion était impossible mais, comme le répétait fréquemment Clarke, "l'échange est encore faisable". Pourtant, sérieusement, Lexa mourait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau de son fils. Elle avait bien essayé de communiquer avec lui, testant sa compréhension de la langue. Il n'y avait rien eu de concluant... Quand on lui demandait comment il allait, il tapait sa main dans la panade. Quand on lui disait qu'il était beau, il rotait et quand on lui demandait son avis sur le boson de Higgs, il nous servait un immense sourire un peu idiot. Lexa sourit en repensant à cette après-midi mémorable. Elle avait parlé physique, histoire et poésie avec son fils, qui ne lui avait jamais autant souri en si peu de temps.

-LEXAAAAAA ?!?!?

La brune fut tirée de ses pensées par le cri de sa partenaire.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux prendre ton temps, hein, mais quand tu reviens, tu pourras prendre la pommade ?

-Celle pour la peau du cul ? Kae a un problème ?

-Il est juste un peu gersé. Ne te presse pas, hein !

Lexa acquiesça pour elle-même. Maintenant Clarke disait que rien ne pressait, dans deux secondes elle reviendra en urgence, criant à tout va que les fesses de Kamil allaient se consumer. Alors Lexa se releva et, tranquillement, elle s'habilla.

Une culotte, un jean mal repassé.

-Putain, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à Clarke comment repasser, marmonna-t-elle en essaya d'écraser les plis de son pantalon. Je vais ressembler à quoi auprès de mon petit Kamil, moi ?

Lexa cherchait tranquillement un tee-shirt dans sa garde-robe quand...

-LEXA !

-Quoi ??

-La crème, Lex' !

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Maintenant s'il-te-plaît !

Lexa sourit, amusée de réaliser qu'elle avait vu juste à propos de la patience de sa compagne.

-Bien sûr... dit-elle à voix basse avant de poigner dans le petit pot et de quitter la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers son salon. Couché sur le ventre, sur la table à manger, Kamil babillait gaiement, complètement à poils. Un peu plus haut Clarke cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose parmi un tas de dossiers, de lettres et de feuilles perdues.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, chérie ?

-Mon GSM, tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, hier soir, Kae le mâchouillait alors je l'ai mis à l'écart. Tu as regardé près du frigo ?

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves.

Lexa fit un petit clin d'œil à Clarke avant de se précipiter vers son fils qui, le cou tendu, la fixait avec de grands yeux concentrés.

-Alors Kamil ? On a le cul qui gratte mon coco ? Je sais pas toi mais moi, j'en connais une qui peut régler ça.

Le petit garçon éclata de rire, ce qui fit immédiatement fondre sa maman. Elle prit son fils sous les aisselles pour l'asseoir, son dos posé contre une décoration de table. Puis, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, Lexa ouvrit la pommade et s'appliqua à l'étaler le plus doucement possible.

-Tu permets... ? Merci m'chou, c'est gentil. Tu es tout beau, aujourd'hui... Tu as vu, il pleut ? Ta maman était triste de voir ça mais moi j'étais contente, je me suis dit qu'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble.

-Ne le monte pas contre moi, Lex' !

-Pfff... elle dit n'importe quoi, ta maman. Ne l'écoute surtout pas, je n'ai pas d'arrière pensée. Tu vois... je me suis dit qu'après cette matinée, on pourrait écrire un merveilleux huis-clos. À condition qu'un malheur arrive, bien sûr. Tu le vois bien, non ? Moi oui. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait un bon auteur...

Kamil tendit sa petite main potelée vers la main toujours libre de Lexa. La brune se tut pour l'observer faire, curieuse. Il plissa les yeux, concentré, et il referma sa main sur son pouce d'un geste vif. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent soudainement, la fierté de cet exploit étira un sourire dément sur son visage. Lexa fondit devant ce grand sourire... serrer quelque chose, c'était une des rares choses que Kamil savait faire depuis la naissance mais ça émerveillait toujours sa maman. La prise était plus assurée qu'auparavant mais ses doigts étaient toujours aussi maladroits et patauds. Ce qui faisait craquer Lexa, ce n'était pas la peau douce du bébé ou sa force croissante, non. C'était le fait que Kae cherche un contact, qu'il soit à son initiative. Le petit moment de tendresse prit fin quand Kamil détourna le regard, le pouce de sa maman toujours dans son poing. La brune ravala alors sa salive et, l'air de rien -car c'est ce que son fils avait l'air de vouloir- elle reprit son monologue où elle l'avait laissé.

-Agatha Christie ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Agatha Christie ? C'est une pro dans ce domaine. Clarke ! Agatha Christie, elle vit encore ou plus trop ?

-Plus trop, je crois.

-Bon… alors vu qu'on n'a ni meurtre, ni auteure, on va abandonner le huis-clos. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de toi, ta maman et moi, qui lisons des livres ? Tu préfères les couleurs ou les animaux de la ferme ?

-Ma !

-Je me disais bien… Tu es un diplomate, toi. Bon, je crois que tes fesses sont bien huilées, mon bonhomme !

Lexa frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les yeux rivés sur son fils. Celui-ci observait la lampe au-dessus de lui, se tordant ainsi la nuque. Il se mit à gentiment babiller, Lexa l'observa fièrement faire. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une minute, Kamil se tut et ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur sa maman. Il la regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Le rire était si clair et bruyant, il dégageait le bonheur. Ce son, assez court avouons-le, arracha un immense sourire à Lexa. Son coeur se mit à battre avec plus d'entrain alors que son monde semblait sombrer dans un univers de guimauve. Elle avait tout à coup envie de prendre son fils contre elle, d'entendre son rire au plus près de la source. C'est ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

-Tu vois, Kae, c'est précisément pour ce genre d'éclats de rire que ta mama se lève le matin ! lui murmura-t-elle doucement. Et aussi pour embrasser ta maman, mais elle a l'air trop occupée à gigoter dans tous les sens et partout dans la maison… tu fais quoi, Clarke ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait sauter les plombs.

Kamil essayait de se dégager des bras de sa maman pour attraper quelque chose d'invisible à un mètre de lui. Une poussière volante, peut-être… Lexa le garda fermement entre ses bras tout en suivant sa partenaire du regard. Cette dernière s'était mise à s'acharner sur une des prises de la cuisine.

-J'en doute, tu sais. La lampe du salon est restée allumée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

-Et bien la machine à café est branchée mais elle ne veut pas s'allumer.

-Tu as vérifié s'il restait de l'eau ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel seul Kamil faisait encore du bruit, puis Clarke se tourna d'un coup vers sa brune.

-Je t'aime, Lexa Woods ! déclara-t-elle avec un gigantissime sourire. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Tu te masturberais ? lança Lexa en plaisantant.

D'abord surpris, l'air de Clarke devint provocateur. Au début de leur vie avec Kamil, en sa présence, elle avait été fort étonnée de voir que Lexa continuait ses blagues perverses ou allusions sexuelles. Il y en avait tous les jours, presque à chaque fois que Lex' était de bonne humeur. Et puis il y avait les jours où elle était d'excellente humeur, comme aujourd'hui. Ces jours-là, quand il n'y avait pas de visite prévue, Lexa les passait en topless. Au début il est vrai que ces éléments dérangeaient Clarke mais au final, c'était Lexa qui avait raison. Il leur fallait profiter avant que leur fils ne les comprenne et qu'elle soit soient censurées à vie. Elle avait donc assez vite arrêté de s'offusquer et avait simplement profité.

-Non, je crois que je serais avec quelqu'un de drôle.

-Ouch ! Lexa fit un saut en arrière -mais pas de trop non plus, elle avait toujours Kamil dans ses bras- comme si elle venait d'encaisser un coup dans le ventre. Ça fait mal…

Clarke rit alors aux éclats, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à Lexa. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'être la source de bonne humeur de ceux qui nous sont chers. La belle blonde se tourna pour remettre de l'eau dans la machine à café et la brune se concentra sur le petit humain tout contre elle. Il gigotait, ses jambes nues battaient dans le vide. Lexa comprit qu'il voulait se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait alors elle entreprit une agile manoeuvre pour le lui permettre. Le garçon, satisfait, arrêta enfin de se tortiller. Captivé, il observait sa maman qui remplissait un tupperware d'eau pour son café. Lexa l'admira elle aussi un instant. Les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements de banlieue trop larges… rien n'arrivait à nuire à la beauté de Clarke Griffin. Pensive, Lexa déposa toute une série de petits bisous à l'arrière du crâne de son fils. Il sentait le lait en poudre et la crème pour bébé -comme chaque enfant de son âge, en fait. Le garçon gloussa à ce contact mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas pour autant son autre maman. Ils la dévoraient tous les deux du regard, envahis par cette chaleur familiale si précieuse. Lexa se demanda à son tour ce qu'elle serait sans ces deux-là. Elle avait beau creuser, aucune réponse ne lui convenait. Le meilleur boulot, tout l'or du monde, des amis incroyables… rien ne vaudrait ce que Lexa avait. Kamil. Clarke. Une famille.

Presque brusquement, une vague de bonheur et de gratitude monta en Lexa. Elle alla déposer cinq ou six bisous sur l'oreille droite de son fils et lui murmura tout doucement quelques mots venus du coeur.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Kae.

Le garçon se tourna vers sa maman et, comme s'il comprenait la teneur du moment, son regard s'ancra dans celui de Lexa. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire, si grand qu'on pouvait voir ses amygdales. Puis il laissa tomber le haut de son torse (seulement le haut car son dos était tordu dû à sa position) contre celui de sa mère, comme pour une sorte de câlin. Touchée, celle-ci le repositionna pour plus de confort. Elle posa sa main chaude contre la joue de son fils et déposa des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de bisous sur le haut de son crâne.

Un peu plus loin, ayant fini de préparer son café, appuyée contre la cuisinière, Clarke observait la scène. Un sourire démesuré avait pris le controle de son visage alors que les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde s'offrait toute leur tendresse. Lexa qui jusque-là avait fermé les yeux, sûrement pour profiter au maximum de ses autres sens, les ouvrit. Elle croisa le regard de Clarke et lui sourit tendrement. Pas avec ses lèvres, non, elles étaient occupée à souffler des bisous à leur fils, mais avec ses yeux. Ils étaient assez brillants pour qu'on voit le bonheur de Lexa à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

\--

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Et de ma petite famille ? Je sais pas vous mais moi, je me dis que Kae est bien installé.

Envoyez votre avis ! Et pourquoi pas des suggestions de ship ou de situations, aussi ?

Bye bye.


End file.
